Marlene
by BookFanGirlcatb
Summary: We all know Tris' story and Four's. But this is Marlene's story. Everything since her test, her chosing ceremony, her initiation basically her life.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my second attempt at a Marlene fanfic, the first didn't went that well so please review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

It's the day. The day I've feared for a long time. I shouldn't be afraid. I'm from Dauntless we aren't afraid but I am, I'm a coward. While I lay in bed I look at the ceiling and make a evaluation of my life. I get to a conclusion, my life sucks. I don't like to complain but let's face it, my mom got knocked up when she was seventeen, my dad is nowhere to be found and now, well now I'm a sixteen year-old coward afraid of a stupid test. The only normal good thing about my life is my friends, Uriah and Lynn.

"Marlene, get up!" my mom yells "The test is today".

I get up, get dressed and go meet Uriah and Lynn at his house. We do this pretty much every day, we meet at Uriah's and go to school on the train.

I get there and knock on the door. Uriah's brother Zeke opens the door.

"Hi, Marlene! Nervous for the test?"

"Nervous, don't know what that is" I'm a pretty good liar, I mean so far I've lied to my mom, my stepdad, my half sister and Zeke and they all believed it.

"Good!" he smiles "Uriah! Marlene is here"

I get in and go upstairs to his room. I open the door and Lynn is already there.

"Hi"

"Hey"

"Seriously, Uriah?" I ask.

"What?" he asks.

"Well me and Lynn are girls and you take more time than us combined to get ready"

"Not everyone wakes up looking good like you two"

"I know I always look good but that's not an excuse to take so long to get ready" I say.

"I can't really win a fight you can I"

"No you can't"

After this conversation we head to the train we wait and jump.

* * *

**So thanks for reading please please please please review and/or favorite and/or follow**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to update! Hope you like it. Please review.**

* * *

We jump out of the train and land next to the place where the tests are going to take place. We walk in and sit in the cafeteria. This is the thing I love about Dauntless: freedom. We can do whatever we want, scream, talk…

"So what do you think you'll get?" Uriah asks.

"Don't know. I hope its Dauntless though."

"Hey, you're Dauntless in and out. Like me and Lynn" I nod. He really believes in me. He has faith in what I am and what I could be. I hear my name being called.

"Good luck" Uriah says

"She doesn't need luck" Lynn declares. My best friends are awesome.

I get up and walk in a room with a big chair in the middle. I see a woman with her hair in a bun, all dressed in grey. Abnegation, I think. I don't think I could be in abnegation I mean I'm selfless but they are really quiet and don't speak out loud like Dauntless.

"Hi my name is Natalie Prior. What's yours?"

"Marlene"

"Well, Marlene sit" I do. "These electrodes are connecting your mind to the machine" She says as she places the electrodes on me. "Drink this" And I do.

When I realize there is a trade with a knife and cheese in them.

"CHOOSE ONE" a voice says.

I choose the knife. Then a dog appears. Oh shit! They want me to kill the dog I can't kill a dog I mean poor thing. I'm such a coward if I was Dauntless I'd kill it instantaneily. So I just stop and sit and hope he doesn't kill me. And he doesn't. Then a girl appears running and the dog chases her. I throw myself in front of the girl. After that a man appears.

"Do you know this man?" he asks

"No, I don't" I say politely

"If you did you could save me?"

I try not to say the words put I have pity of the poor man. "Yes I do know him"

When I realize the simulation is over and I'm in the room again.

"Congratulations Marlene" Natalie says "You're Abnegation"

* * *

**I'm sorry for any typos but I'm Portuguese. So thanks you to everyone that read the story and favorited and followed thank you. Please review and tell me what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while but it has hard for me to find time do work on this fic, but your reviews made me so happy that I realized was creating something awesome that I had to find time to do it.**

* * *

Oh shit! How did I, Marlene, end up by being a stiff. I thought I wasn't going to be Dauntless but I never thought I was Abnegation, I never thought I was a stiff. I leave the room and head back to cafeteria. I don't see Lynn but I see Uriah I put on a smile a walk up to him.

"Hi! So how did your test go" I say. I look to him he looks worried; like something about that test is going to have I'm killed. But he changes expression as he notices I'm noticing it.

"Awesome" he says "And yours?"

"Fine" I lie. I could never be Candor I lie all the time, couldn't be always honest. "Where is Lynn?"

"She is still in there"

"We should wait for her" I say. He nods. "Why where you so worried about your test?"

"I wasn't" he lies.

"Uriah, I have known you for 16 years, I know when you are lying."

"I'm not" he lies again.

"Okay, suit your self" I say. If he doesn't want to talk about it he won't I know Uriah, he only talk about some things when he wants.

We see Lynn coming out of a room. She walk towards us.

"Dauntless" she screams

I look at both of my friends they are so dauntless. I'm not.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but I simply can't write long chapters. So this story is going to take a while to finish but I want to say that some chapters will be written in Uriah's POV and there will be some UriahxMarlene. Thanks for reviewing and giving me the strength to keep writing and please review and favorite and/or follow. **


	4. Chapter 4

**So yeah! After about a year i'm updating. Yeah! I hope this year to find more time to write. So by the way i'm writing from my phone so sorry for any mistakes. **

The choosing ceremony is today. What will I do. Dauntless or Abgenation. Uriah and Lynn will probably choose dauntless i mean you just need to look at them to know what they are. My thoughts are interupted by my sister who storms into my room.

"So Marls, mom told me to wake you up so wake up!" she says "The chosing ceremony is today".

"No shit sherlock. How did you figure that out?" I say with sarcasm.

"Shut up and get up you idiot"

And so I do. I get up I get dressed and go downstairs to get breakfast. I pick up an apple.

"So honey, what are you going to choose?" my mom asks.

I think before i reply. What will i choose? "Dauntless, obviosly" And when i say this i mean it. Not because of my mom nor my half sister or stepdad but because of Uriah and Lynn.

Then after an hour of my half sister, Bianca, getting ready we head to the ceremony.

"Mom I'm gonna go sit with Lynn and Uriah" I say.

"But Marlene.." I don't even listen to the rest i just leave and sit with them. I look around dauntless and amity are speaking and screaming. Erudite are discussing some smart stuff. Candor are talking to each other. And then Abgenation doing absolutly nothing, just staring. I dont belong there.

A lot of people are called and they choose but im so nervose i dont even pay atention to that. But some how Uriah notices me.

"Your nervose aren't?" he asks.

"Is it that obvious?" I reply.

"No, I'm just really smart"

"Erudite, then"

"I'd rather die"

And then I hear my name. I get up. I see Uriah he tells me good luck. I see the 5 bowls. I cut my self. The blood is runing. I look at the crowd around me. I see Uriah and Lynn's faces. I put my hand on top of thw burning coal.

I'm officially a dauntless.

**So what do you think. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

I join my friends all shouting of happiness and i think that for the first in my life I'm actually I belong her at least I think I do. After me is a guy named Caleb a Abgnation boy that transfers to Erudite. That's very strange considering the rivalry between the two factions. After that it's Uriah's turn. He looks at me gently and I nod and mouth "Good luck" he gets up. As he stands in front of the five bowls I notice him looking at the stones. Is he really thinking about joining the stiffs? I mean he is selfless he helped me more then I'd like to admit but I can't picture him wearing grey clothes and being silent. He is Uriah, he is loud and funny and perfect... Wait what? Did I just really think Uriah was perfect… I wake up from my thoughts when I hear the crowd scream and then I knew what he chose. He chose Dauntless.

"Guess you still gotta put up with me for a while" he says.

"Just my luck" I respond smiling.

"I was thinking I'd get rid of you, for good" Lynn says.

We laugh. Then it's Lynn's turn. Unlike us she doesn't think. She takes the knife cut herself and lets the blood run through the burning coal. We scream again. Dauntless, now that I think about it screams a lot.

"Looks like we are staying all together" Lynn says.

"I mean we've been together since we were one. I just wanted a break from you two." Uriah says.

"Oh please. You could live without us." Lynn replies.

After a while there are only two people waiting to choose. One is a Abgnation girl with long blond hair and another a Candor boy with big blue eyes. The girl goes first I can she her eyes running through all the bowls. Then after a while she cuts herself and lets the blood run through the Dauntless coal. Look another surprise a stiff in Dauntless. After that I don't pay much attention to the rest of the ceremony. I just think how our initiation will be. I'm kinda scared I mean it's Dauntless it will probably test our limits. And in that moment I start to question my choice. But as I look at Lynn and Uriah I think, no, this is where I belong.

**Yeah! Please review and tell me what you think please your opinion matter to me a lot. **


	6. Chapter 6

After the choosing ceremony we head to the train. When I say we go to the train I mean we follow the train and jump on it. For us dauntless born kinds this is a cakewalk I mean this is how we go to school everyday. This is our daily routine. But I see some other kids, transfers struggling a bit. I see some people helping others, this Candor girl helping a Abgenation girl. I mean former Candor and former Abgnation. It was probably hard for them to leave their families.

After a quick ride (at that fast speed any ride would be quick) we start jumping followed by others. As we land we start laughting. I seriously don't know why we are laughting I mean we just jumped out of a moving train and landed on our ass. But we are.

In that roof Max, one of the faction leaders is there to great us.

"Listen up! My name is Max! I'm one of the leaders of your new faction!" he screams. "Below us it's the entry for our headquarters. If you can't control your fear you don't belong here. It's up to the initiates who goes first".

"You want us to jump?" an Erudite girl asks.

" Yes"

"Is there water at the bottom or something?" a Candor boy asks.

"Who knows?" Max answers.

I see a Abgnation girl steping up. She is going for it. She is gonna jump. She looks at the chasm, the deep chasm. And then she jumps. I can't believe it, she actually did it. After her that Candor girl that came with her jumps to. After her more people jump. Lynn jumps and after her I jump, followed by Uriah. We are welcome by Four. Four is like legend down here. He is one of the few Abgnation transfers (including that girl) and he finished his initiation in first place. He was on Zeke's (Uriah's brother) initiation class.

After every initiate had jumped we followed Four and Lauren through a strait tunnel.

"This is where we split. Dauntless borns follow me. I assume you don't need me to show you around." Lauren says. We follow her as she leads us to our room.

"I call dibs on that bed" Uriah says as he runs to the bed on the left corner of the room.

I choose a bed beside Lynn's.

"So now you can all go eat. I suppose you don't need me tell you where to go."

"Don't have to say twice." Uriah says. I swear that kid eats like… I don't even have something to compare him to.

**So yeah this chapter isn't one of my best! Please review always review your opinion means a lot to me. And of course if you like my story favorite and/or follow.**


End file.
